dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Obsidian Dragon
The Obsidian Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Earth and Fire elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance This creature is scarcer than the lava dragon and, some say, more beautiful. Obsidian dragons have four legs, smooth violet scales, short scarlet wings, and a long, beaked face crowned with beautiful iridescent horns. Their undersides are bright red, and they have a tall crest made of iridescent obsidian running down their backs. The claws, also obsidian, are extremely sharp. Obsidian dragons are blessed with good eyesight and hearing, and can reach significant speeds when running. Their wings are rather awkwardly shaped, and this dragon relies heavily on magic to fly, though not as heavily as the lava dragon. The most prominent feature of the obsidian dragon is its long, sharp, iridescent horns, which caused the dragon to be hunted nearly to extinction some years ago due to their high value on the black market. The horns of an adult male can exceed six feet in length and weigh more than eighty pounds collectively. Egg= The egg has a brown color, and has a texture similar to stone. The surface is also decorated by a vibrant red flame pattern. |-|Baby Stage= TBA |-|Juvenile Stage= TBA |-|Adult Stage= TBA Abilities Weapons The obsidian dragon uses its long horns to attack large prey and to defend itself. Defenses Though offense may be the best defense for this dragon, the hard obsidian skin is hard to break with weak or slow attacks. Other Abilities The obsidian dragon can climb easily and its hard feet stop it from ever slipping. Breath Weapon The obsidian dragon grabs rocks, puts them in its mouth, and then fires them of at high speed. The potassium in its body gives it the sound effect of a cannon when it uses it breath weapon. Weaknesses The obsidian skin is not as hard as most other dragon's skins. According to this wizard Mohs, their skin is only slightly harder than apatite. Habitat Regions The obsidian dragon is mainly found in the volcanic region of Wrothmoore and on The West Shore. Sometimes they can be found on Garita. Preferred Home The obsidian dragon prefers places with a lot of stone and ash. Sheltering/Nesting Only the older obsidian dragons may establish a permanent home, which usually consists of a large, multi-roomed cave made of igneous rocks glued together by lava. Diet Obsidian dragons are omnivores and feed mostly on meat but will eat fruit and foliage when it is available. Although, living in a habitat where vegetation is scare, they have adapted better to a carnivorous existence. The Wrothmoore region is located on the coast and many obsidian dragons feed from the sea, using their hard beaks to break open shellfish. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Obsidian dragons are typically solitary and, though extremely intelligent, avoid humans whenever possible. They rarely fly and thus are most often seen traveling on foot, sometimes with a baby in tow. Social Order Obsidian dragons are rather nomadic, and travel in large groups around the regions of Wrothmoore. Relationship to wizards Obsidian dragons prefer to avoid humans whenever possible. They have been known to attack wizards nearing their home, so the DDLA has given them rank 3. When in a park Breeding The obsidian dragon is much more common in parks than in the wild. The Earth and Fire elements are all what is needed. Habitats These dragons can be kept in Fire, Earth, Spooky, and Omnitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Obsidian dragons Like Sarjin Peppers and Fiery Figs. Life Cycle Mating Obsidian dragons simply mate with any other member of their group, at any time. Birth After the egg is hatched, it is typically the male's job to raise the child. Infancy The infant is raised by the male. It simply obeys the orders of the father and does not have much freedom. Adolescence The adolescent obsidian dragon is no longer raised and must survive on its own, along with the tribe. Adulthood The life of the dragon has not changed much but they can mate now. Life Span About 70 years. History Discovery The obsidian dragon was discovered by Lapidis Obsidius, an old, retired Terramancer. In his old age, he wanted to visit the land of Wrothmoore, but fainted of exhaustion on his travels there. He was taken to Wrothmoore by a group of obsidian dragons, who then nursed him back to consciousness. When Lapidis returned home, he was very sick, and recounted his story of the obsidian dragons to his beloved grandson, Amond. Amond went on to study these dragons. Origin of name Unfortunately, Lapidis died before the name of the dragon was chosen. Amond Obsidius, Lapidis' grandson, studied the species and named them after his family. In the future, the stone that resembled their skin was also called obsidian. Magic Obsidian dragons have Pyromancy and Terramancy, but also some Lithomancy. Notable Dragons *Bluestone (Amond) *Diamond (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) Category:Dragons Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of the West Shore Category:Piscivores Category:DDLA Rank 3